We Ran Into Chaos
by Llevelios
Summary: This wasn’t the first time he and Cloud were the last to show up and rather late at that too. PWP. Shota.


The title will make sense once you read the end of it, but anyway I've had a craving for a lemon of this pairing, which i cannot find, so I made my own, a simple PWP, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

"Cloud?" a tentative voice asked, unsure if the Blonde swordsman was in the right state of mind and not some Sephiroth induce train-of-thought.

Not getting a response the Onion Knight grew nervous, they were already late for one of the Warrior of Light's group meeting, not to mention they still had to meet up with Terra AND they had some psychotic freak clown chasing after them. So now wasn't the best time for Cloud to shut down. Seriously, he was fine not even two minutes ago.

"Uh, hey Cloud…you okay?" testing his luck, knowing the older man wasn't fond of physical contact; Luneth reached out a hand and touched the other warrior's arm.

Big mistake.

The young Knight winced and let out a startled cry as he was rather forcefully shoved against a dirt-rusted wall; his arms pinned on either side of his head as the ruby feathered helmet was knocked to the floor.

Slowly the small blonde opened his eyes to peer into the emotionless glowing blue gaze of his comrade as the other's face hovered mere inches from his own. Gulping, Luneth figured he'd startled the Buster Sword wielding fighter, thus leading to such an overdramatic reaction, so returning to the original plan, he tried to talk Cloud out of whatever stupid thoughts he was stuck on.

"Um…Clou-. "

Another mistake.

The smaller blonde felt the air rush from his lungs as a pair of soft lips pressed roughly against his. Too shocked for his adolescent mind to comprehend, the young Knight didn't react until he felt the wet muscle of Cloud's tongue enter his mouth and begin to explore the wet cavern, his small frame shivering at the sensation. Luneth's cheeks tinted pink as he worked up the courage to kiss the older blonde back, brushing his tongue shyly against the other's and moaning softly.

Pulling back abruptly, Cloud stared at the flushed and panting face of the boy before him, feeling his desire boil over. The kiss had been a stupid excuse of an attempt to stifle what need he felt to claim the Knight, only to have it backfire in his face. Past the point of caring anymore, Cloud released the other warrior only to begin to remove the various pieces of armor from the smaller body.

Still slightly dazed from the kiss, Luneth didn't realize his freedom until he felt chest plate removed, at which point alarms went off in his head and panic began to spread through his being.

"Wait! Cloud sto-ahhn!" a breathless cry stopped his protests as the taller fighter began to palm him roughly through the fabric of his shorts.

Cloud smirked as he felt the other blonde become hard under his ministrations, relief seeming to wash over him as he realized the younger boy was enjoying this despite his attempts at protest. His smirk widened as a choked moan escaped the other's lips, narrow hips aimlessly bucking against his hand.

The young Knight groaned in disappointment as the friction against his groin ceased all too soon. However he wasn't disappointed for long as dexterous fingers undid the zipper of his red jumper, all armor having been removed, and wrapped around his now fully erect and aching member.

Luneth threw his head back and whimpered as the older warrior pumped him quickly and latched onto his neck, laving and nipping at pale skin.

"Mmph…nn-ahh!" the younger moaned and whimpered between gasps for air, feeling his release near with each merciless stroke.

"Cloud! Haahhh!" he gasped the other's name as his body writhe in pleasure and his hips bucked uncontrollably into the taller blonde's hand, the coil in his belly tightening and daring to release.

But before he could reach his peak the pleasure ceased and the hand was removed from inside his clothing. Despite feeling cheated he didn't have time to complain as Cloud made quick work of removing his jumper, before stepping back to admire the younger body.

Luneth blushed deeply; feeling utterly embarrassed at his exposed position, and trying to shift his body in a direction that wouldn't show everything he had to offer. He failed, causing the spiky haired blonde before him to grin at his futile attempt.

Cloud licked his lips and proceeded to dig through his pockets in search of the blade shining liquid he used as his substitute lube.

Luneth was literally seconds from complaining about being stripped naked while the other was fully clothed and apparently searching for something that didn't exist on the swordsman's person, until a victorious grin spread across the taller blonde's face.

Cloud locked his eyes with jade green as he pulled out the small vial and removed the lid. He stepped closer, spreading a generous amount of the liquid over his fingers, his being filled with overwhelming desire for the boy before him.

"Spread your legs." He commanded, his voice coming out as a husky whisper. Luneth's face seemed to be permanently colored red as he obeyed the taller fighter.

Kneeling down and reaching between the younger's legs; Cloud crushed his lips against the others as he ran a slicked finger along the cleft of the Knight's backside. Said Knight gasped and tensed as the finger slid into his entrance, pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

Pulling back from the kiss, Cloud licked the younger's swollen lips and whispered gently, "Relax."

Luneth nodded before willing his body to accept the now slowly moving finger. Cloud continued the movement for a few moments longer before adding a second finger, his unoccupied hand moving to grip the younger fighters' length, stroking it slowly.

Luneth whimpered as the slight sting and uncomfortable feeling of the intruding fingers were washed away by the shocks of pleasure coursing through his body from the simple hand job.

Changing the angle at which he moved his fingers, Cloud grinned as Luneth suddenly gasped his name. Having found the Knight's sweet spot, the swordsman quickly added a third finger before thrusting them back into the tight body and against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Luneth arched his back practically screaming as the pleasure wracked his body. His thighs quivering and legs threatening to give out as the older blonde continuously pushed and rubbed his prostate.

Abandoning the younger's dripping member, Cloud wrapped an arm around the Knight's waist and held the trembling body flush with his own as he continued to abuse the boy's pleasure center. Luneth was helpless against the other's actions, reduced to releasing choked sobs of pleasure into Clod's shirt, his small frame moving to thrust back onto the invading fingers.

Feeling his self control wane at the cries of ecstasy coming from the boy, Cloud removed his fingers, ignoring the others disappointment, and gently set the Knight in a leaning position on the wall. He moved away from Luneth, eyes lingering on the others flushed face and still slightly shaking body. Making quick work of his own clothes and setting the other blonde's cape out as a makeshift blanket, Cloud then pulled the younger warrior down, making him lie on his cape.

Luneth shivered as he watched the older blonde rub lube over his own dripping cock, anticipation building in his body as he recognized the raw want and need in the others eyes. Taking a deep breath he spread his legs as Cloud grabbed his hips and positioned himself at his entrance. Biting down on his bottom lip, the young Knight nodded his consent as Cloud leaned down to kiss him gently before slowly sliding into the smaller body.

Luneth squeezed his eyes shut; holding back whimpers of pain as Cloud completely sheathed himself inside him. Groaning at the tight heat, Cloud fought the urge to simply pound away into the smaller male, his hands trying to steady himself as he massaged slim hips.

Still letting the other adjust to the intrusion, Cloud buried his face in the crook of the younger's neck, breathing the Knight's scent and licking at the mark he created.

Wishing he was somehow pain resistant, Luneth let out a shaky "Ready."

Not bothering with a reply, Cloud pulled out before thrusting back in hard. Ignoring the younger's pained cry, knowing quit well that Luneth was durable, he continued his fast paced thrusts.

"Fucking Hyne…so good." Cloud groaned as the slick walls of the younger's entrance hugged his cock in a tight embrace

The smaller Blonde whimpered at the other's harsh thrusts, still not quit used to the pain that accompanied them. Gripping the cloth beneath him tightly, Luneth moved to wrap his legs around Cloud's waist. Cloud stopped as the young blonde did this, using the bruising grip he had on narrow hips, he elevated the Knight's hips slightly before returning to pound into the boy.

"Ahh! There!" the young blonde cried as the older male rammed into his prostate repeatedly. One of his hands flew to his mouth as he tossed his head back, trying to muffle his cries as he bit down on his knuckles.

Cloud growled at this action, wanting to hear the boy scream his name, moving one hand to knock the others away from his mouth before moving down to press their lips together. Swallowing the Knight's moans, Cloud placed his hands behind Luneth's knees, pushing them forward and apart as he leaned in more and increased the pace. The knight screamed into the kiss, his small hands moving to tangle themselves in spiky blonde locks as he found himself moving back to meet the taller blonde's violent thrusts.

"Cloud!" throwing his head back again, Luneth broke the kiss and arched his back off the floor as the pleasure become too much for his teenage body to handle. He was reduced to gasps and whimpers now as the familiar coiling in his abdomen began to tighten once more.

"Can't-Nnhh! Mmphh!" the Knight whimpered, unable to form the words to express how close he was.

Having known exactly what the boy meant, Cloud responded between his own pleasured groans,"Then come for me…Luneth", moaning the knight's name.

Luneth shivered at his name being said in such a way by the usually emotionless blonde. His body trembled as the pleasure reached its peak, tossing his head back a final time and arching his back almost painfully, he came with a loud cry of the others name spilling past his lips. Ribbons of white fluid shooting onto his stomach as his mind was sent reeling from the climax.

"Cloud!!...Cloud!" he repeated the name like a mantra between choked gasps for air as waves upon waves of sinful pleasure washed over his body.

Cloud groaned loudly as the impossibly tight passage tightened more with the boy's orgasm. His own body disobeying his will to ride out the pleasure longer as he began to thrust erratically into the shaking body below him, his own orgasm not far off.

"Luneth…" came his whispered moan as he too was overcome with immense pleasure, his body now thrusting frantically into the tight heat as the pleasure burned like wildfire through his veins.

Panting from exhaustion the pleasure began to subside as he leaned back a little to gaze down at the equally tired blonde beneath him. His need hardly sated after setting eyes on the panting and flushed face of the young Knight, his young body covered in his own release.

Luneth let out a satisfied sigh as he opened his eyes, not having known when he closed them, and watched as Cloud pulled out of him and proceeded to clean himself up with a rag he'd torn from his cape. His half lidded eyes following the older blonde's every move as he felt the inklings of desire begin to stir within him.

"Y'know…I hate when you do that." The young Knight spoke up, his eyes never leaving the now dressed swordsman as he moved to clean up the small boy.

"When I do what?" Cloud asked quietly after cleaning off the boy and helping him redress, though only a retard wouldn't know what the boy was talking about.

Luneth frowned at the blonde for trying to play stupid, "You know what I mean."

Cloud gave the boy an innocent smile before adding, "Enlighten me."

"I hate when you pretend to space out, make me worry and then…do …that…" The young knight trailed off, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Cloud only smirked before moving closer to the boy, leaning down he whispered into the Knight's ear before licking the outer shell, "Do what?"

Luneth shivered then replied in a low whisper, "…do that thing…we just did."

"What thing?" the taller blonde responded, placing his hands on the younger's hips.

The Knight huffed knowing what the other wanted him to say though he wasn't going to say it. Instead he straightened his armor, then his helmet before beginning to walk off, "Just know that I don't like it."

Cloud smiled at the other's retreating back before following him, "S'not what it sounded like." He mumbled to himself though he knew the Knight heard him.

Luneth chose to ignore the comment, now set on regrouping with Terra and thinking up an excuse to give to the Warrior of Light, feeling the dread build in him, knowing this wasn't the first time he and Cloud were the last to show up and rather late at that too.

Well he could always say they ran into Chaos or one of his minions.

Love it? Hate it?? Let me know by leaving a review!...please?


End file.
